Special Agent Brian O'Connor
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: AU. When Brian O'Connor, F.B.I. weapons specialist, is sent undercover in LA to investigate the Tran's for smuggling illegal weapons into the country, he didn't expect his cover to nearly be blown at every turn. Nor did he expected to meet Mia... And finding a family, well, that definitely hadn't been on the cards. Truck hijackings and illegal weapons, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.

 **Prologue**

To be fair Brian had been doomed from the start.

His mother and fathers marriage had been a shotgun wedding. And the result of that union had been Brian's older brother, Fuller O'Connor. Two and a half years later Brian and his twin brother, Stew, had been born at a small hospital on the outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona. Three years later Brian's younger sister, Theresa, was born.

Two weeks later Brian's father was gone and he never came back.

But he left behind a lot of trouble and when those looking for him realised they couldn't find him, they came the next best thing. His wife. Brian's mother just upped and left that very night. She didn't even pack a bag. She just put her four kids in her car and drove and she didn't stop driving until she reached Barstow, California.

Life was fine for a while, great in fact.

Then it all changed when Brian was sixteen years old. He'd just gotten his drivers permit and was out driving with his mother along the forty freeway, when his mother caught sight of a car in the rear view mirror and told Brian to floor it. So he did. Only for the car that his mother had seen to fire at them and take out one of the back tires.

The car spun out of control and resulted in a five car pile-up.

Brian had been injured in the crash and had barely been conscious when a man got out of the car which had been following them and pulled out a gun, sending people running in all directions at the sight of it. He walked up to the car and crouched down so he was level with his mother's window. He had raised the gun and third three shots.

The last thing Brian saw before he lost consciousness was his mother's lifeless eyes.

So Brian, his twin brother and younger sister were sent into care while Fuller was old enough to take care of himself. It wasn't long after that Brian and his best friend, Roman Pearce, got caught boosting cars and the two of them were sent to juvie for two years in Tuscan. They'd been on the Arizona side of the state border when they'd been caught.

The day Brian was let out he found his twin brother waiting for him in a beat up old 1971 Chrysler Newport, with a duffle bag stuffed full of cash. Brian didn't think twice about hopping in. Roman had gotten six months of extra time for bad behaviour and that was sole reason Brian never started a fight while he was in there.

He wanted to get out of that hell hole as quickly as he could.

So the two of them travelled across the country, skipping from state to state, picking up tricks and skills as they went. Until finally they reached the age of nineteen and decided to go on a camping trip at Yellowstone Park and Brian fell head over heels for a young park ranger… But then tragedy had struck and Stew died in a rock climbing accident.

Brian could still remember the mangled body of his twin brother at the bottom of the cliff.

With no other choice but to return to Barstow for the funeral, Brian began to travel back across the country. Only to pick up his older brother along the way. Which turned out to be a deadly mistake. While they were driving Fuller decided to play with the old CB radio and convinced Brain to play a prank on a truck driver called 'Rusty Nail'. They tricked the guy into thinking they were a girl called 'Candy Cane' who wanted to meet up with him and they told him they were in room seventeen at the motel they were staying in for the night, while they are actually in room eighteen.

The following morning they hear the news that the man who'd been staying in room seventeen had been found on the side of the highway, alive, but with his bottom jaw ripped off. Brian tells the sheriff all he knows and the prank they pulled, but they don't know the truck drivers real name and the sheriff tells them to go.

They continue driving, when they hear 'Rusty Nail' on the radio again, demanding an apology from 'Candy Cane'. Brain quickly apologies and comes clean about the entire thing, all the while not mentioning or even hinting that he knows about what happened to the guest in room seventeen, this truck driver was clearly a maniac. 'Rusty Nail' accepts the apology, but Fuller suddenly started mouthing off at him and insulted him.

And suddenly they had a very mad homicidal truck driver hunting them down.

The two of run, well drove, as fast and as far as they could. But it wasn't enough. In the end 'Rusty Nail' caught up with them, after killing another truck driver. Fuller was killed and just as 'Rusty Nail' was about to turn his attention to Brian, they police caught them. Brian was treated for his injuries and he gave a statement, before returning to Barstow to bury his two brothers.

It was in that moment Brian realised he had to turn his life around, or he was going to end up dead too.

Or worse, sent to prison.

So Brian decided to go home… Well it wasn't really home, just the place he'd been born and lived the first three years of his life before his family had moved. So Brain found himself driving alone, he had tried talking Rome into coming with him and failed, to Phoenix, Arizona.

He got himself a job working in a garage and found a cheap small one bedroom apparent and completed his education up by taking night classes. He even joined a shooting club to fill up his free time and it turned out he was an incredibly good shot. He passed all his exams with flying colours and got a scholarship.

And so he found himself on the move once more, heading for Tucson and more importantly its university, where he'd be studying engineering, mechanics and mathematics.

During his time at university he meet a girl by the name of Elisabeth Abigail Gazelle and the two of them had just clicked. They dated and Elisabeth, or Lisa as everyone called her, which led to marriage. Lisa had been two years ahead of Brain and graduated before him. They married the week after Brian graduated, in Lisa's home city of Sedona.

Lisa dad bought them a house and it was only then Brian found out Lisa came from an incredibly rich family, who owned a ranch. Brian had completed his studies and graduated at the top of his class, so he had no trouble finding a job.

Everything was perfect.

Brian was in love.

He had a home.

A family.

Then Lisa got pregnant not long after Brian's twenty-second birthday and then she got sick. Then the day came that Lisa gave birth to a beautiful little girl, but died in the process. Liver failure the doctors told him, there had been nothing they could do to save her.

Brian named the baby Abigail and mourned the death of his wife and the women he loved and had pictured the rest of his life with. Lisa's family cut him off completely and he pretty much got chased out of town. They seemed to blame him for Lisa's death… Seemed to think he'd planned it to get his hands on the families' money.

Was he cursed?

It seemed like every time he found a family, it was taken from him no matter hard hard he tried to keep hold of it.

So he moved back to Tucson.

Then a couple of months later the F.B.I. dropped in and recruited Brian. Two and a half years later Special Agent Brian O'Connor, a weapons specialist, was pulled for a case in L.A. involving the Tran family and illegally imported weapons.

And that is where the story begins.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.

 **Chapter One**

Brian rolled into town in a Mitsubishi Eclipse, Brain loved the car other than the fact it was painted bright green! Now, don't get him wrong, green is a perfectly nice colour, but the car was a bit too bright for his taste… It was neon for crying out loud! It screamed inexperienced and attention seeking. Brian was pretty sure the thing would glow in the dark, but it was the car the F.B.I. had given him so it was the car he was going to have to use.

His boss seemed to think he'd be able to reach Johnny Tran through the street racing community, as Johnny Tran never let anyone outside of Little Saigon join his operation, which was smuggling illegally imported weapons into L.A… Brian didn't believe the plan would work for a second and had told his boss such, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

How was he even supposed to get close to Johnny Tran?

Racing the guy wasn't going to help him in any way and if he lost to the guy, if he did race, he'd lose the car, which again would be no help what so ever. Looked like he'd be putting his breaking and entering skills to use in the near future. And after nearly having a crash, after the car spun out of control whilst practicing in an empty car park, Brian headed towards Harry's.

He couldn't afford to be late on his first day.

Harry knew who he was, both his undercover identity and his real name and he knew Brian's reason for being sent undercover. He agreed to help for the sole reason of, he had a close family friend who got on the wrong side of Johnny Tran and had been killed by one of the illegally imported weapons.

Brian sighed.

It was going to be a long mission.

Lucky Sophie Trinh, Brian's partner from the F.B.I., had agreed to baby sit while Brian was going solo undercover. He felt sorry for her, she wasn't get time off, instead she was going to be working on paper work and going through old case files.

Lots of paper work.

And even more old case files.

But the sooner he completed this assignment, the sooner he could go home.

He pulled up in front of Harry's and got out his car. This was the place. Opening the back passenger door, Brian grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and flung it over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut. An older man appeared in the doorway to the shop.

"Brian O'Connor?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Brian answered. "But it's Brian Spilner, while I'm under. Harry, I take it?"

The man nodded and turned and headed back into the shop. Brian quickly followed, looking round as he did so. Harry's shop wasn't bad and much better than the first garage Brian had worked in, he smiled slightly as he walked through the shop.

Maybe this assignment wouldn't be all bad after all.

"There's a room out back, above the shop, which you can use," Harry explained.

"Thanks man," Brian nodded to him.

Harry smirked at him slightly and tossed him a pair of keys.

"Work starts at seven," And with that Harry walked off.

Brian watches him go before heading up to the small apartment above the shop he'd be staying in for the duration of his assignment. He changed his mind, this assignment was going to be a bad one if the state of the apartment was anything to go by.

The sooner he got this over with the better.

)o(

Brian stared at Harry for a moment, the guy had just passed him twenty dollars. Harry was staring at him and Brian stared right back. Finally Harry let out a huff and turned back to his work. He'd been working for Harry for three days now and never before had Harry just handed him twenty dollars.

"Go grab us some lunch," He finally said and Brain nodded.

"What'd'ya want?" Brain asked.

"They know," Harry answered. "Good luck."

Brian frowned but didn't question it. He jumped in the truck Harry was making him use for delivery's and drove round the corner to a small lunch counter near the market. He pulled up outside and jumped out. He glanced up and noticed the young women running the place was watching him through the window. She quickly looked away as she noticed Brian had seen her. Brian smiled to himself as he entered the shop and headed towards the counter.

"Hi," Brian greeted. "Harry sent me. He said you know what he likes."

"Corned beef on a French roll, with extra mustard," The women answered automatically. "So you know what you'd like?"

For a moment Brian looks her up and down, checking her out. She was hot, like seriously hot and then he realised she'd asked him a question. And then he remembered he was here for an assignment, not romantic interactions, as if he'd ever be lucky enough to get a 'yes' to a date with someone as beautiful as the women in front of him.

"It probably isn't on the menu," Brian replied, was he flirting? He couldn't tell. It been too long since he'd last tried to date. As soon as a women found out about Abigail, they quickly cut things off.

"Probably not," She answered with a slight smile. "But our sandwiches are good."

Brian smiled back at her and she ducked her head slightly, he looked up at the board and tried to decide what to grab for lunch.

"Tuna on white, no crusts," Brain finally decided.

The women pulled a face, "Nobody likes the tuna."

Brian just shrugged and handed her the twenty. She took it and headed off to prepare the sandwiches. He took the opportunity to look round the place. There were pictures on the walls of people and places Brian didn't recognise. Finally he gaze settled on a picture, which had been painted, on the wall opposite him.

It was really good.

It was of a beach in the late evening, the sky was a whirl of colours and a half moon was visible and the first stars were appearing between the clouds. But what caught Brian attention were the waves, they almost looked like they were moving. God, he'd love to go surfing there.

"Who painted it?" Brian asked nodding towards the painting.

"Me," She answered.

Brain nodded, impressed. The women blushed.

"Where you from?" She asked.

"Tucson," Brian answered.

"Dessert dweller. You a 'neck?"

"No. I'm me. I'm my own thing."

"One of a kind," She laughed slightly. "Working for Harry?"

Brian nodded.

"Bet he's busting your ass."

Brian let out a tired sigh, "Been there three days. I'm hoping he's just testing me."

"No, it won't let up," She grinned at him.

Brian rolled his eyes. Looked like he really was going to have his work cut out.

"I'm Brian, by the way," Brian introduced himself.

"Mia," The women, Mia, answered with a slight smile.

"Well, I'll see you around," Brain said, as Mia handed him a takeout bag.

Mia couldn't help but grin after him as he left.

)o(

The first Brian knew about it was the tensing of Harry's shoulders, as he sat beside Brain at the counter. Brain had been sorting the orders and making a list of his pick ups and drop offs for the following day, while Harry went over the books and counted the money. Brain glanced at Harry and noticed he was staring towards the front of the shop.

Turning his attention that way too, Brian noticed what had made Harry tense up. Johnny Tran and his goons had just pulled up in front of the shop, but they'd made no move to enter they just seemed to be watching. Turning his attention back to his work, Brian kept an eye on them out the corner of his eye.

After nearly fifteen, Brian was beginning to get impatient. They were still sitting there watching. Brain made to move to get up, he might as well go talk to them, see if they needed anything and if they didn't, to tell them to clear off. Just because he was investigating them, didn't mean he had to be kind to them. Who knew they might even let something slip.

They were quiet clearly here for the sole purpose of being intimidating.

But Harry sensing what Brian was about to do, grabbed hold of Brian's arm and kept him in place, all the while keeping his gaze fixed on Johnny Tran. Brain went to shake off Harry's grip, when Johnny put his helmet back on and started his bike and he and his goons roared off. Instantly Harry relaxed and let go of Brian.

"What was all that about?" Brian asked, glancing at Harry.

They were the only to left at this late hour, so they weren't going to be overheard.

Harry just shook his head slightly, "They drop by every now and again."

"And just sit there?" Brain questioned.

Harry nodded, "They're trying to expand their territory. Staking their claim."

Brian nodded and carried on with his work.

"So…" Brian said after a moment. "Tell me why you agreed to help the F.B.I. out. I mean I know the basics but that ain't much. You're risking you entire business, by helping us out. If anyone found you were helping the feds, no one would risk doing business with you."

Harry tensed again before relaxing a second later.

"My best friend growing up had a daughter," Harry explained. "I used to babysit every now and again. She grew up to be a beautiful young women and she captured interest of Johnny Tran's cousin, Lance. He asked her out and she said no, but he kept coming back. In the end she agreed and they dated for a couple of months.

"One day she refused to do something Lance wanted and he stuck her. She run home crying and everyone was furious about it. But the Tran's are powerful, so no one dared do anything about it. Lance came by her place, tried to say he was sorry, but she was having none of it… So he shot her. Everyone knows he did, but the police couldn't get any evidence to stick, so he walked free after a night in the cells."

"That's…" Brian trailed off. "I'm sorry man."

"Well, from want your boss said," Harry shrugged slightly. "If anyone can take the Tran's down and make them pay, it'll be you. And when that happens a lot of people will sleep easier at night and the dead will rest easier too."

)o(

 **Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.

 **Chapter Two**

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Mia asked as Brain stepped into the shop.

"I don't know," Brain answered as he sat down at the counter. "How is it?"

"Every day, for the last three weeks, you've come here, asking how the tuna is," Mia replied, but she couldn't hide her amusement. "Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn't changed."

"I'll have the tuna," Brian grinned.

"No crust?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"No crust," Brian confirmed.

Mia turned away and began preparing Brian's sandwich. While she was doing so, Brian noticed her older brother working in the back office, he watched as he stood up and went to get a drink. He turned and saw Brian watching him and held his gaze before he moved back sit at his desk. Brian turned his attention back to Mia. She slid a plate across the counter and Brian grinned at her and picked up the sandwich.

"Thank you," Brian said before taking a bite.

Mia stood in front of him and watched him eat, Brian didn't seem to notice how close the two of them were as he checked his list. He was about half way through the jobs Harry had given him. Brian unfolded the street map he had and began planning his route. The sound of fast cars approaching had him turning in his seat to look and he watched as four cars pulled up, before turning back to his food and map.

"What's up, guys?" Mia greeted as the four drivers entered some time later.

"How you doing, Mia?" The youngest one in the hat answered.

"How you living, girl?" The women who came in with them asked, as she walked past to the back office.

One of the guys who had come in sat down next to Brian and glared at him. Brian stared back at him, noting the man's tattoos out the corner of his eye.

"He's beautiful," Brian heard the young man in the hat comment.

"I like his haircut," The other man said.

Brian turned his attention back to his food and finished his last mouthful and folded up his map. The man next to him was still staring.

"Vince!" Mia suddenly snapped.

"What?" Vince answered, finally looking away from Brian.

"Can I get you anything?"

"You look good," Was the only answer the guy, Vince, gave.

Brian glanced between the two of them. Seemed like Mia's boyfriend was a little on the protective side. So Brian got to his feet, pulled out some money and threw it down on the desk. He picked up his map and delivery list.

"Thanks a lot, Mia," Brian said, nodding to her. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure," Mia smiled back.

"Tomorrow?" Brian heard Vince demanded as he left the shop and headed towards the truck.

"Try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for 2.95, faggot," It seemed Vince had decided to follow Brian out of the shop, not that Brian payed him any mind.

"I like the tuna here," Brian finally called over his shoulder.

"Bullshit!" Vince exclaimed. "No one likes the tuna here."

"Yeah," Brian said as he approached the truck and reached for the keys in his pocket. "Well, I do."

Suddenly Brian was pushed into the side of the truck with a lot of force. But Brian was quick on his feet and he pushed himself off and spun round, landing a hard punch on Vince's Jaw. Vince stumbled back and wiped away the blood. Vince tackled him and Brian's training kicked in. But Brian hadn't trained in the standard F.B.I. moves, he gone for something a little more fun. Mixed martial arts. And before Brian could do any real damage, the two of them were pulled apart.

"Hey, man," Brian defended himself, as Mia brother pushed him back. "He was in my face."

"I'm in your face," Mia brother answered.

Suddenly Vince lunged at Brian again.

"Relax!" Mia brother turned on him. "Don't push it! You embarrass me!"

"Get over there!" The one not wearing the hat pushed Vince back and away from Brian.

"Jesse," Mia's brother turned to the one wearing the hat. "Give me the wallet."

It was only then Brian realised he dropped it.

"Brian Earl Spinner," Mia's brother read as he opened the wallet and looked at Brian's drivers license. "Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"No, man," Brian answered, taking the wallet from Mia's brother.

"Don't come around here again," Mia's brother sad before turning to walk off.

"Hey, man," Brain stopped him. "This is bullshit!"

"You work for Harry, right?" Mia's brother turned to face him.

"Yeah," Brian answered. "I just started."

"You were just fired," He said and walked off.

"Daddy!" A very familiar voice suddenly sounded through the air and Brian froze.

)o(

Brian turned, Abigail was running straight towards him, Sophie half walking half jogging to keep up with her and Brian couldn't stop the smile which broke out across his face as he watched. Abigail reached him and jumped into his waiting arms with a giggle of delight.

"Daddy!" Abigail exclaimed again as Brian swung her around.

"I'm so sorry, Brian," Sophie cried as she reached them. "But there's been an emergency and I have to go. I didn't want to leave her with anyone else. I know you're working, but I didn't have any other options."

"It's fine, Sophie," Brian smiled at her and reached out and gave one of her hands a squeeze. "Go take care of it."

Sophie nodded.

"I text you," Sophie promised.

"Later, Sophie," Brian called after her as she raced off.

Sophie waved at them and vanished around the corner heading towards Harry's shop.

"Looks like you're going to be helping out today, precious," Brian said, pressing a kiss to Abigail's forehead.

Abigail looked a lot like him, so no one could ever mistake for someone elses child. She had the same sand beach blonde hair and surfer curls as he dad and her eyes were just as blue as his. She was a female, child version of her dad.

"Okay, daddy," Abigail grinned.

"Good girl," Brian smiled as he set her down. "You had lunch yet?"

"Nope," Abigail shook her head. "Auntie Sophie was just about to cook lunch when she got a phone call and she had to go."

Brian nodded, "Well, we better go find somewhere to eat then."

"Can I have ice-cream?" Abigail asked, brightening up at the thought.

"Maybe," Brian said. "But only if you promise to be good while I'm working."

"I promise!" Abigail yelled. "I promise!"

Brian smiled and looked up and meet Mia gaze, she'd left the shop and was standing a couple of feet away, watching him and Abigail. Her expression was unreadable.

"Daddy," Abigail said, drawing Brian's attention back to her. "Can we visit mummy this weekend."

"I'm sorry, precious," Brian looked down at her sadly and run a hand through her hair. "But we can't."

"Why?" Abigail demanded. "You said we could take flowers to mummy's grave on her birthday."

"Because it'll take too long to drive there," Brian explained.

"But we always drive there," Abigail argued, pouting.

Brian sighed, "Yeah, we did, but Tucson is much closer to Sedona than L.A. is."

"Okay," Abigail said, sounding disappointed.

"I know it sucks," Brian said. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise."

)o(

"Hey, Dominic," Harry was talking on the phone as Brian entered the shop with Abigail on his hip. "I appreciate what you did, in a big way… Dominic, I owe you."

Brian walked through the shop, heading out back towards his apartment. Sophie said she had dropped Abigail stuff there and Brian wanted to pick a couple of Abigail toys up, in hopes it'd keep her occupied while he was driving round delivering parts.

"Brian, you're messing with my business," Harry said running to catch up with him. "When Dominic drives, he's golden. Kids pour in. They want everything he has. Every performance part. They pay cash!"

"Who's Dominic?" Brian asked, but he had a good idea who it was.

"Your friend at the food counter's older brother," Harry answered, it was only then he seemed to realise Brian had a kid with him.

"What did Dominic say?" Brian asked before Harry could ask any questions.

"You don't want to know."

"What did Dominic say?"

"He wants you out of here."

"He wants me out of here?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say to Dominic?"

"What do you think I said?" Harry stared at Brian. "I told him, 'good help is hard to find'. Relax."

Brian nodded, "Thanks."

"I ain't going to let anyone get in the way of your chance at taking down the Tran's," Harry reassured him. "But since when do you have a kid?"

"This is my daughter, Abigail," Brian answered. "My friend and work partner was babysitting while I'm working this solo assignment, but something came up and she was needed. Hey, Abby, say hello to Harry. He's my new boss."

"Hello," Abigail said shyly.

"Howdy there, little miss," Harry grinned at her.

"I need NOS," Brain suddenly said.

"No," Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"My car topped out at 140 miles per hour, this morning," Brian explained.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide," Harry shook his head. "I've seen how you drive. You've a heavy foot. You'll blow yourself to pieces."

"And that's better than getting shot to pieces?" Brian challenged. "I'm checking out the local scene tonight. I know it must be a local crew that's transporting the weapons for Tran… If something goes wrong and I'm found out, I'm gonna need to be able to out run them."

"Well, you're just gonna have to make sure you don't get found out," Harry argued.

"That's easier said than done," Brian snapped.

"What'd'ya mean?" Harry asked.

"This isn't the first time someone's been sent undercover," Brain explained. "The L.A.P.D. sent two others undercover before me. They were tasked with finding out who was responsible for the truck hijackings… Both of them were killed by the Tran's. My boss thinks the L.A.P.D. has a leak."

"You don't work for the L.A.P.D.," Harry pointed out. "So how does it affect you?"

"Because as of two days ago, my assignment became a joint mission with the L.A.P.D.," Brian answered. "Turns out it not just weapons the Tran's are smuggling in, its drugs too… So, I'm gonna be needing one of those. One of the big ones. Actually, let's make it two. And, Harry, I need it by tonight."

)o(

 **Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.

 **Chapter Three**

"Hold up, hold up," A voice stopped Brain as he walked away from where he'd just parked his car.

Brian turned round and watched as a man approached him, keeping his face emotionless.

"Look at this snowman right here, man," The man said. "Sweet ride. What you running under there, man?"

Brian just stared at him and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Going to make me find out the hard way?" He grinned.

"Hell, yeah," Brian answered.

"You brave," The man said. "You brave. They call me Hector. I got a last name, too, but I can't pronounce it."

"Brian Spilner," Brian answered, shaking Hector's hand.

"Typical white-boy name," Hector grinned at him. "Know what I'm saying? See that over there? That's mine. My baby. I ain't cutting her loose tonight."

"Why not?" Brian asked, curious, it was a nice looking car.

"I'm going legit, homey," Hector answered. "Trying to get on the NIRA circuit. Heard about that?"

"Hell, yeah," Brain nodded.

"So, what's up with you, man?"

"I'm just checking out the local scene," Brian answered.

"So you ain't gonna race tonight?" Hector asked.

"Nah," Brain said shaking his head. "I'm gonna see if there's anyone worth racing here first."

Hector threw back his head and laughed, "Well then, let me show you around, homey."

And so Hector did. Brian watched the different crew and solo drives race. Dominic and his team turned up and Brian watched from a distance. He wasn't scared of Vince, not in the least, but one of the crew here were transporting weapons and drugs for the Tran's. The last thing he needed was for his name to reach them, because of the Tran's came sniffing around, it'd risk the entire operation.

After all Brian Spinler didn't have a daughter, but Brian O'Connor did… And there's a leak in the L.A.P.D. and they had access to his real name not his cover name. It didn't take much brain power to work out Spinler and O'Connor were the same person and the F.B.I. agent who had been sent undercover.

)o(

"Oh, shit!" Someone suddenly yelled. "We got cops. Cops!"

"Go!"

"Cops!"

"Get in the car! Go!"

Brian quickly run back to where he'd parked his car and quickly jumped in. He started the engine and pulled into a side street. If he was going to have any chance of avoiding the cops, he was going to have to stay out of sight, while they chased after everybody else.

Brian drove quickly through the network of backstreets and alleyways which were wide enough to fit his car. He had his head light switched off, to avoid attention of any police cars which might pass the openings and he listened out for the sound of sirens but the night was mostly silent, other than the sound of police sirens in the distance.

He was just about to pull out of the back road he was in and head towards the main street when someone went running past him. Brian new who it was straight away. It was Dominic. Brian paused for a moment and then he heard police sirens getting closer. As much as Brian didn't like the guy, he doubted Mia would be too happy if her brother was put in the lockup for illegal street racing.

Pulling out into the side road after Dominic, Brian saw the headlight and police lights in his rear view mirror. It didn't take him long to catch up with Dominic and Brian quickly pulled across in front of him, to stop him from running.

"Get in," Brian ordered and Dominic did so and Brian sped away from the quickly approaching police cars.

Dominic looks out the window and back window. The police car was catching up fast. Brain pulls out onto the main road and takes a hard left, cutting across to lanes of traffic and narrowly avoiding an oncoming car. The police car chasing them wasn't so lucky. Brian floors it, as he changes gear and they fly along the street, only to be faced with two police cars coming straight at them. Brian weaves between them and doesn't give them a backwards glance, whilst Dominic looks out the back window, until the vanished from view.

Then he turns to face Brian.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to show up," He said.

"I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my job," Brian answered.

"You are in my good graces," Dominic replied. "But you ain't keeping your job… You drive like you've done this before. Are you a wheelman?"

"No," Brian shakes his head.

"You boost cars?"

"Nah," Brian shakes his head. "Never."

"Ever done time?"

"Couple of overnighters. No big deal."

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars? Tucson, right? I had Jesse run a profile on you, Brian Earl Spilner. He'll find anything on the Web. Anything about anybody. So, why bullshit?"

"So, what about you?" Brian asked, to avoid answering.

"Two years in Lompoc," Dominic answered. "I'll die before I go back."

Brian glanced in his rear view mirror and saw a group of motor bikes quickly catching up with them. Brian frowned slightly, unsure whether to floor it and try and out run them. He recognise those bikes anywhere. They were the same ones that sat outside Harry's store. It was Johnny Tran and his goons.

)o(

"Oh, great," Dominic said catching sight of the bikes.

"What?" Brian asked.

"It's going to be a long-ass night," Dominic answered. "That's what."

One of the bikes pulled up beside Brian's side window, the driver used an automatic weapon to tap on the glass.

"Follow us," They yelled before pulling ahead.

Brian followed them, boxed in by the bikes. Well they just made Brian's life a lot easier, the weapon the biker had used to tap on Brian's side window with had been one of the illegal weapons. Brian glances at the bikes.

"Maybe," Brian muttered to himself, causing Dominic to look at him. "If I take a hard right, I can take out four, maybe five of the bikes… I can definitely out run 'em on the main road. They have automatic weapons and I have what…"

Taking one hand of the wheel, Brian reached for his hand gun and checked it.

"Half a clip," Brain muttered, with a shake of his head. "Not enough to take at the others. Well, I mean there's enough of every shot hits its mark, but I don't think my driving while driving skills are that good."

Dominic was staring at Brian as if he was insane, Brian glanced at him and almost rolled his eyes. For some reason most people had that reaction to Brian's plans. He never did anything by the book. It was what made him such a good agent, he was completely unpredictable in the field and no after how crazy he plans seemed, he usually always made them work.

"I thought we had an agreement," One of the bikers said and Brian recognised him as none other than Johnny Tran, after he had Dominic had gotten out the car, having been forced to stop behind the bikes. "You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy."

"We got lost," Dominic shrugged slightly. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Who's 'we'?" Johnny Tran asked, glancing at Brian.

"My new mechanic," Dominic answered, causing Brian to glance at him. "Brian, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin, Lance. So, when are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?"

Brian stared at Lance, who was pointing one of the automatic weapons at him and leering at him. Bran forced himself to keep still, when all he wanted to do was shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"This your ride?" Johnny Tran suddenly asked, causing Brian to turn his attention away from Lance.

"Yeah," Brain answered.

"What do you think, Lance?" Johnny Tran turned to his cousin.

"It's an amazing machine," Lance answered, not taking his eyes off Brian.

"Yes, indeed," Johnny Tran agreed, before turning his attention back to Dominic. "Let's go. I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

"You'll need more than that crotch rocket," Dominic smirked.

"I got something for you," Johnny answered, before pulling on his helmet and hopping back on his bike and driving off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brian turned to face Dominic.

"Long story," Dominic answered. "I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here."

The two of them were just about to jump back in the Eclipse, when suddenly Johnny Tran and his goons returned and started firing at the car.

"NOS!" Dominic yelled, as the car caught fire and he and Brian ran in opposite directions, just in time to avoiding getting caught in the explosion of that was the NOS igniting.

"So," Brian said, as they began walking. "What the hell was that all about?"

"It's a long story," Dominic replied.

"Well, we got a twenty mile hike," Brian pointed out. "Humour me."

"A business deal that went sour," Dominic explained. "Plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister."

)o(

 **Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.

 **Chapter Four**

"Take care," Brian called after Dominic as he walked up the path to his house, which by the sounds of it, had a party in full swing.

"Yo," Dominic called after him as Brian carried on walking. "Spilner. You want a beer?"

"Nah, man," Brian shook his head. "I've gotta get back. Harry ain't gonna babysit forever and it's already late… If I'm any later, he'll start docking it from my pay check."

"You work for me now," Dominic said. "I expect you to be on time."

Brian simply stared at Dominic for a moment, before he turned and carried on walking.

"See you around, Dominic," Brian called over his shoulder.

"It's Dom," Dominic called after him, causing Brian to grin.

What was he doing? He was here to take down the Tran's, not to make friends. When this assignment was over, he'd never see them again. Brian sighed and picked up the pace to a light jog as he headed back to Harry's. Suddenly a car pulled up beside him and much to his surprise it was Mia driving.

"Come on, get in," She said. "I'll take you home."

"Are you sure?" Brian asked. "I don't want your boyfriend to attack me again. If he didn't like me talking to you, I'd hate to think what he'd do if he found out you're driving me home."

"My boyfriend?" Mia asked. "I don't have a boyfriend. And I most certainly would never date Vince! Now, get in the car."

"Thanks," Brian said, as he got into the car.

Mia smiled at him and pulled away from the curb and they drove in silence for a moment.

"You know, my brother likes you," Mia suddenly said. "He usually doesn't like anybody."

"He's a complicated guy," Brian shrugs slightly.

"Yeah?" Mia glanced at him. "What about you?"

"I'm simpler."

"You're a shitty liar."

"Well," Brian grinned at her. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Mia rolled her eyes and pulled up in front of Harry's.

"You know," Brian said, looking at Mia. "I think we should go out sometime."

And Brian cursed himself. What was he doing? He was undercover, he couldn't ale friends let alone date anyone!

"No," Mia shook her head. "I don't date my brother's friends."

"Who said we're friends," Brian answered. "He tried to get me fired, because Vince picked a fight with me. I even lost my car because I saved his ass. And now he just expects me to work for him like it's no big deal!"

"Why did you save him?" Mia asked.

"I didn't think it'd make you too happy to have your brother thrown in the lock up," Brian replied honestly.

Mia smiled at him and Brian grinned back, before opening his car door and jumping out as they arrived in front of Harry's.

"Night Mia."

"Night Brian."

)o(

Abigail was still asleep as Brian got ready for work. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Brian pulled out his phone and looked at the messages. He should have checked it sooner, but he'd been busy. He had one new message from Sophie and he quickly opened it.

 _Hey B. I'm so sorry I had to leave like I did, but something came up and I was called back into active duty and not just sitting behind a desk and doing paperwork. I still don't know what it's about yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I do. X_

Brian sighed and began to type a message back.

 _Soph, don't worry about it. My cover hadn't been compromised, so everything's cool. As long as JT doesn't find out about Abigail, it shouldn't cause any lasting harm._

Brian got to his feet and continued getting ready. He had a busy day ahead of him. Harry had him running parts all over the city, none of which would cross Dom's patch. Although Harry had said he needed the extra help, Brian knew Dom expected Harry to fire him anyway. So Brian was being kept on and as long as Dom was none the wiser, it'd work out. All of which had to be done before lunch time.

The after lunch, Brian would be working in the store fixing, repairing and adding parts to cars and other vehicles as ordered from those bringing them in. His lunch break was what he was looking forward to most though. He was going car hunting, if the F.B.I. didn't find him a new one, which he doubted they would. Brian finding his own car and fixing it up would make his cover story more airtight, if anyone started asking question.

Dom had already had Jesse look him up on the web.

"Hey, precious," Brian shook Abigail shoulder. "Time to get up!"

Abigail just mumbled and rolled over. Brian sighed, he needed to find new babysitter and fast. He couldn't keep taking Abigail to work with him. The van didn't have a child lock and if she got out and wondered away or fell out the van while it was moving… Harry couldn't babysit, he had work to do and a store to run. Not that Brian would want Abigail anywhere near the machinery they used, it was dangerous even for the most experienced workers.

"Come on, Abby," Brian called her again.

"I wanna sleep," Abigail answered from where he face was pressed into her pillow.

"I know," Brian replied. "I wanna sleep to. But I've got to go to work and there's no one to look after you, so you have to come with me."

"Where's Auntie Sophie?" Abigail asked as she sat up.

"She has work too, now come on, or we're going to be late," Brian said, standing up and watched as Abigail climbed out of bed.

"When can we go home, daddy?" Abigail asked.

"Soon, precious, I promise," Brian said. "But we have to stay here just for a bit longer."

)o(

Brian pulled up outside D.T's, using a pickup truck Harry had lent him. It was his lunch break and Harry had agreed to watch Abigail while Brian run his new car down to Dom's garage as Harry had refused to let Brian work on it at his place.

Dom and Mia were arguing over some paper work as he pulled up and the Jesse and Letty were around the garage working. But as he pulled up he caught their attention. He quickly opened the door and got out, as Dom approached and Jesse came hurrying over while, Letty stopped working and watched him and Mia folded her arms holding the paper work to her chest.

"You're late," Dom said, walking towards him.

"No, I'm not," Brian answered. "I don't work for you, remember? I work for Harry, at The Racer's End."

"All right," Dom replied, stopping a couple of steps away from Brian. "What the hell is this? What you got there?"

"This is my new car," Brian answered, sounding pleased and he was.

"Your new car?" Dom questioned, as Jesse moved forward and tapped the side of it. "I thought you wanted a ten-second car, not a ten-minute car."

"You could push this across the finish line," Jesse said, staring at Brian. "Or tow it."

Letty and Mia laughed.

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line," Dom grinned.

"No faith," Brian shakes his head sounding bemused.

"I have faith in you," Dom answered. "But this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage."

"I know, man, that's why I bought it here. I figured you owe me," Brian said. "After all my car only got destroyed because I saved your ass from the cops. Harry won't let me work on it at his place, so I'm going to work on it here."

Dom stared at him and Brian held his gaze.

"Pop the hood," Brian turned to Jesse.

"Pop the hood?" Dom questioned.

"Pop the hood," Brian confirmed and Jesse jumped up on to the truck.

"2JZ engine," Jesse let out an impressed whistle moments later. "No shit."

"And what did I tell you?" Brian said, grinning.

"I retract my previous statement," Dom said with a slight shake of his head.

"You know what?" Jesse said, twirling a crowbar. "This will decimate all after you put about fifteen hundred grand in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan."

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's," Dom said.

"Yes!" Jesse cheered.

"No!" Brian quickly interrupted them. "It's my car, I'm paying for it!"

"I thought you said I owed you," Dom turned to him.

"Yeah and you're paying me back by letting me use your garage," Brian pointed out.

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass," Dom carried on as if he hadn't heard Brian. "There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars. That's where you'll do it. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona... You don't belong near a car."

And with that Dom walked off.

"He owns you now," Mia said as she walked past Brian and followed her brother.

"What just happened?" Brian asked and Jesse grinned at him while Letty rolled her eyes and went back to work.

)o(

 **Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.

 **Chapter Five**

Brian glanced in his rear view mirror to see a police car pull up behind and flash its lights. Brian sighed and pulled over. Just what he needed, to be stopped by the cops. The Officers got out their car and approached the truck Brian's driving.

"Show me your hands," One of them ordered and Brian did as he was told. "Very good. Now open the door. Put your hands on your head. Behind your head. Face the front of the vehicle, walk backwards towards the rear. Take two steps to your right. Stop right there."

"What did I do?" Brian asked, as the Officer cuffed him.

"Shut up," The Officer snapped, as he patted Brian down. "He's clean, Sarge."

Brian glared straight ahead for the entire drive, after they shoved him in the back of the police car and ordered a tow for the truck. Harry wasn't going to be pleased about this at all.

"Nice crib, Sergeant," Brian heard the Officer, by the name of Muse say, as they pulled up outside the building the F.B.I. were using as their base for this operation. "It's a lot nicer than the last place you confiscated."

"Ain't it?" Sargent Tanner said. "Eddie Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the '50s. You see, even the cops are Hollywood in Hollywood."

"Okay, here he is," Officer Muse said as they entered the building. "Fresh from Toretto's hot rod heaven."

"Brian," Agent Bilkins greeted him as he entered the room which had been set up as their HQ for the duration of Brian's time under cover. "What a Coke? Water? Anything?"

"I'm good, Bob," Brian said as he sat down. "Thanks."

"You guys okay? Tea or something?" Agent Bilkins asked Sargent Tanner and Officer Muse, both of whom shook their heads.

"That was an 80,000 dollar vehicle, O'Connor," Agent Bilkins suddenly turned on Brian.

"It was the Tran's!" Brian was quick to defend himself. "I strayed onto their patch and they wanted to teach me lesson. Send the bill to Johnny Tran."

"You giving me attitude, O'Connor?" Agent Bilkins demanded.

"Me, sir?" Brian questioned. "Never."

Agent Bilkins rolled his eyes and turned away, "You just damn lucky the weapons they used to shot up your car were a match to the weapons we're looking for O'Connor."

Brian grinned.

"You got enough evidence?" He asked.

"We could do with a little more," Agent Bilkins replied. "Do a little more sniffing around while I work on getting a warrant. We still don't know who's transporting the weapons and drugs for them."

"Yes, sir," Brian nodded.

Suddenly another man was bought into the room and Brian glanced at them. He said something to Sargent Tanner, but Brian didn't catch what he said.

"Four hijackings in two months, and we have nothing!" Sargent Tanner exclaimed. "The DVD players and digital cameras are worth 1.2 million, which brings the grand total to 6 million plus. That's why you're undercover! And you've still got nothing!"

"What did the truck driver say?" The undercover cop asked.

"He gave us the same M.O.," Tanner replied. "Three Honda Civics, precision driving, the same green neon glow from under the chassis. Lab says the skid marks came back the same: Mashamoto ZX tires. So, we know it's somebody in the street-racing world. If we don't make this case, the truckers will take matters into their own hands."

"Tell them we're close."

"Are you going to make me a liar?"

"Sharing the base too, huh?" Brian asked, glancing at Bilkins.

"Don't even start O'Connor," Bilkins warned.

Brian just grinned.

)o(

"Dom's at the house," Mia said, as Brian walked into the shop. "And I'm pretty sure Dom said you weren't to come back here, ever."

"Yeah, well," Brains sighs. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Mia smiled, "What are you doing here, Brian?"

"I came to see you," Brain answers, sitting down at the counter.

"Well, here I am," Mia said, leaning on the counter in front of him. "So what do you really want?"

"Have lunch with me," Brian said. "Or dinner."

"I don't-"

"Date Dom's friends," Brain completed the sentence for her. "But we've already been over this."

"I'm sorry, Brain," Mia said. "But I can't…"

Brian sighs.

"It's okay," He forced a smile. "I understand."

"Do you?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Brain nodded. "People don't like dating people who come with baggage."

"Baggage?" Mia questioned.

"Kids," Brian explained. "Or in my case just one. Then there's the fact I'm a widow. That seems to throw a lot of people off, it's like they only think old people can be widows or something… Or maybe they just feel like I'm using them as a replacement. I don't know… I haven't exactly been lucky in love since Abigail came along, but I wouldn't trade my daughter for the world."

Mia smiled, "She's a cute kid."

"The cutest," Brian grinned.

"Tell me about her," Mia suddenly said.

"Abigail?" Brian asked. "What would you like to know?"

"No," Mia shook her head. "I mean your wife."

"I don't really talk about it," Brain said after a moment.

Mia nodded, "I'm sorry for you lose."

"Thanks," Brian said, staring at the counter top.

Mia cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So anyone waiting for you back in Arizona?"

Brian looked up and shook his head.

"Nah," He explained. "Just me and Abigail… Most of my family are dead and have been for a while. All I've got left is a sister, but I haven't seen her since she was taken into care when we were kids…"

)o(

"Koni adjustables," Jesse explained pointing at the screen. "Gonna save us about 2 pounds. And they're gonna give us better traction for the hole shot. All right? This is your basic layout of the car. And that's pretty much what it could look like when it's finished. Red, green. Anything."

"You should be going to MIT or something," Brian stared at him in amazement.

"Yeah, right," Jesse laughed before he realised Brian was being serious. "No, I got that... What's it called? That attention disorder…"

"ADD?"

"Yes, that shut," Jesse said, waving around his cigarette. "Yeah. You know, I was good in algebra and like, math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's just something about engines... That calms me down, you know?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded.

Jesse grinned at him and turned back to the computer screen.

"So what colour?" Jesse asked.

"Orange," Brian answered after a moment's thought.

Jesse nodded and typed something into the computer. The car on screen turned orange and Jesse grinned.

"Perfect," Brian ruffled Jesse's hair.

)o(

 **Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong, I have literally no knowledge on the inner workings of cars. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.

 **Chapter Six**

Brian was standing next to Dom with Abigail in his arms when Letty, Leon and Vince pulled up on the driveway. He glanced towards them as they got out their cars and began walking towards them. Vince was carrying some shopping bags, which he handed to Leon as soon as he caught sight of Brian.

"I'm outta here," Vince said, walking away.

"Come on, dog," Leon called after him.

"Yo, Dom," Letty called.

"Vince!" Dom yelled. "Get over here and give us a hand."

"Looks like you got all the help you need, brother," Vince called over his shoulder as he got into his car and drove off.

"Mia!" Dom called, as he turned the meat on the grill. "The chicken's dry."

"All right," Mia said, as she walked down the steps from the back door carrying a bowl. "I'm coming out already."

Jesse was a couple of steps behind her carrying ad many beer bottles as he could.

"Here you go," She set the bowl down on the table in the middle of the yard.

Brian quickly took a seat and Abigail sat on his lap. Jesse sat down next to him and reached for some chicken.

"Hey, hold up," Dom said. "Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace."

Brian glanced round the table and was surprised to see Mia cross her chest and everyone had assumed a prayer position.

"Dear heavenly..." Jesse began before trailing off.

"Spirit," Leon prompted.

"Spirit," Jesse continued giving a thumps up to Leon, who was sitting on Brian's other side. "Thank you. Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection... Four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos... And titanium valve springs. Thank you."

"Amen," Everyone apart from Brian and Abigail said.

"He was praying to the car gods, man," Letty said.

"He's not the best," Dom replied.

"Look who it is, 'Old Coyotes 'R' Us.'," Leon taunted, just as Brian was filling a plate with food for himself and Abigail. "I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin."

Brian glanced round to see Vince had come back.

"You know, I gotta eat," Vince replied.

"He's always hungry," Letty told Brian.

"All right," Dom said. "Sit down."

Vince kissed the back of Dom's head as he passed him and Dom patted his back as he walked round the edge of the table.

"How you doing, Mia?" Vince greeted as he walked past her and sat down next to Letty and directly across from Brian, who he didn't take his eyes off of even when he drank from a beer bottle. Dom watched the two of them closely, but there was no way Brian was going to start anything while he had Abigail with him and if Vince tried to start something, he'd leave. He couldn't afford for Abigail to get caught in the crossfire, she was already in enough danger as it was.

)o(

"Need a hand with anything else?" Brian asked later that night as he entered the kitchen carrying a pile of plates, Abigail on his heels.

"No, I'm good," Mia replied. "You can go join the boys and watch the movie."

"The cook doesn't clean where I come from," Brian stepped up to the sink beside her and lifted Abigail onto the counter and handed her a cloth to dry the dishes with.

"I'd like to go there," Mia said.

Brian smiled and handed Abigail a spoon to dry, while he picked up a second cloth and began drying a plate. He glanced round as Vince entered the kitchen and put a packet of popcorn in the microwave.

"Wash my car when you get done," Vince smirked.

"What was that?" Mia demanded, turning to face him.

"No, Mia. I'm talking to the punk," He jeered. "Wear your favorite dress, 'cause when you're done, I'm putting you on the street where you belong, cutie."

Brian stared at him for a moment before turning back to drying the plates, he handed Abigail another spoon to dry, not daring to give her anything sharp or breakable.

"Is this thing broken?" Vince turned to the microwave. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"V," Mia suddenly stepped towards him. "What was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to? The one with the picadillo and-"

"With red candles, wooden tables," Vince cut her off smiling.

"The plantain, food all over the place. What it's called?" Mia asked.

"Cha Cha Cha," Vince told her, grinning.

"Yeah, that's it," Mia smiled.

"Yeah," Vince beamed at her.

"Well, you can take me there," Mia turned to face Brian. "Friday night at 10:00. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, it's perfect," Brian answered as he picked up another plate, trying not to laugh at the look on Vince's face.

"Good," Mia smiled, as she turned back to washing up.

Brian watched as Vince stormed out the kitchen, forgetting the popcorn in the microwave.

"Hey," He heard Jesse say from the other room. "Where's the popcorn?"

"Get your own damn popcorn," Vince snapped back.

)o(

"Harry," Hector greeted as he entered the Racers End the following day. "What's up, dog?"

"Nice to see you," Harry said. "Come on in, man."

"Damn," Hector said as he approached the counter, staring at Abigail. "What do we got here? Hired some new help?"

"Don't even think about it," Brian said, approaching from where he'd been moving a box and ruffled Abigail hair, where she was sitting on the stool colouring in a picture book. "What's up?"

"What's up, Brian?" Hector grinned. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Brian answered, standing in front of the computer. "What do you need?"

"I need you to hook me up," Hector held out a list. "Three of everything. I made a list. Why don't you look that over?"

"When do you need this stuff by?" Brian asked, taking the list.

"Tomorrow, today, now," Hector replied.

"Right," Brian nodded, typing in the items needed.

"White boys work fast, don't they?" Hector grinned.

"You said you need three of each?" Brian asked, as glanced at Hector.

"Yeah, three of everything," Hector held out a roll of crash. "What do you think about that?"

"Sure, man," Brian smiled. "It'll all be here by midday tomorrow at the latest."

)o(

 **Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious.

 **Chapter Seven**

Brian pulled up around the back of Hector's garage and quickly got out of the truck. He glanced round, there was nobody in sight. He quickly climbed the fence and onto the roof and towards the back widow of the garage. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around his shoulders and used the torch he'd bought with him to smash a widow.

He unlocked the window from the inside and opened it. He climbed through and switched on the torch shining it around the inside of the garage. He walked down onto the main floor and walked towards Hector's cars. He pulled the drug testing paper from his back pocket and headed towards the first car. It didn't take him long to get into it and he tested the seats and boot for trances of the drugs the Tran's were smuggling.

But the car was clean.

So was the second.

And the third.

Brian cursed and quickly climbed back up to the widow, shutting it and locking it behind him. He careful, climbed back down and dropped the used papers as he went. His feet hit the ground and he turned to walk back to the truck when a hard object hit the back of his head, knocking him out.

Brian groaned as he regained consciousness.

"He moans like a cop," Brian heard Vince say.

Brain blinked his eyes open and came face to face with the barrel of Vince gun and suddenly the drowsiness was gone. Before Vince had a chance to react, Brian was up on his knees. Brian knocked the barrel sideways and spun on one knee, while stretching his other leg out and knocking Vince's feet out from under him.

Vince landed on his back and Brian quickly kicked the shot gun from his grasp and drew his own gun from under his leather jacket and pointed it at Vince's head. Vince just stared up at him in shock from where he was lying. Out the corner of his eye, Brian saw Dom step out of the shadows.

"Brian, this is one of those times you need to be clear about what you say," Dom said.

Brian took a step back and put away his gun.

"Tell me what the hell you're doing down here," Dom demanded quietly.

"That's none of your god damn business," Brian said, as he reached up to feel the back of his head, his finger came back sticky with blood. "Shit."

Vince suddenly started to move towards him and Brian drew his gun again and pressed the barrel to Vince's forehead.

"Back up," Brian ordered.

Maybe pulling a gun on Vince a second time was overreacting but the guy had knocked him out and pointed a shotgun at his face… He also thought Brian was a cop and Brian didn't want to find out what Vince would do, should he get his hands on him. Brian had a job to do and as long as Dom and he crew weren't smuggling for the Tran's which was very unlikely seeing the reaction Jonny had to him, then Brian couldn't care less what they got up to in their spare time.

Vince backed up.

"I was just checking out the competition," Brian turned back to face Dom. "Race Wars, remember? I just went in there, and Hector is gonna be running three Honda Civics with Spoon engines. And on top of that, he just came into Harry's and he ordered three T66 turbos, with NOS and a MoTeC system exhaust."

"So, what are you saying?" Dom glanced at Vince. "You're gonna check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?"

"Something like that," Brian answered.

"He's a cop," Vince exclaimed. "He's a cop!"

"Could you say that a little louder?" Brian turned to Vince. "I don't think they quite heard you down at the beach. You know what saying shit like that can do? Huh? If the wrong ears hear you say that, I'm a dead man! Plus what kind of cop would break into a garage? In case you hadn't worked it out yet, breaking into a private property is illegal! A cop would just get a warrant!"

The last thing Brian needed was for the Tran's to hear him being accused of being a cop. They'd probably just shoot him to be on the safe side regardless. Plus he was a F.B.I. Special Agent, not a cop.

"Let's go for a little ride," Dom stared at Brian.

Before Brian could do anything his phone rang.

"Hey, Harry," Brian answered the phone. "What's up?"

There was a pause as Brian listened to Harry's reply.

"Okay," Brian said. "I'll be right there."

Brian hung up and turned to Dom and Vince.

"Sorry about that, guys," Brian smiled. "But I'm going to have to cut this short. Something's come up. I'll see you around."

)o(

Brian walked into the garage and looked round the place seemed empty and none of the light were on.

"Harry," Brian called out. "You here?"

"In the back room," Brian heard Harry answer.

Brian quickly made his way over to the back room and opened he door. Harry was sitting between the stock and parts stored there with a women Brian hadn't seen before. She was in her late thirties if Brian had to guess and she had clearly been crying. Her dark blonde hair was a mess and her cloths were scruffy and out of place, like she'd been running recently.

"Brian," Harry greeted him. "This is Marby."

"Hi," Brian nodded to her.

"Her husband been taken," Harry said.

"Call the police," Brian answered.

"He was taken by Tran," Harry added.

Brian looked up sharply, "What do you want me to do, Harry?"

Harry stood up, grabbed Brian by the arm and pulled him from the back room.

"I can't just storm into Tran's territory without back up. Phone the police, they'll sort it out," Brian said. "I know for a fact they're dying to get their hands on the Tran's."

 _If only to rub it in the face of the FBI_ , Brian silently added.

"I owe her a favour," Harry said. "She just cashed it in."

"Harry," Brian sighed. "This could jeopardise everything. You have to take this to the police."

"We can't," Harry answered. "Ted, he's not someone the police would help."

"What'd you mean?" Brian asked.

"Ted sells illegally obtained goods," Harry replied. "You want to order something on the black market, he's your guy. The police would sooner arrest him then help him."

Brian sighed, "If I do this, if I help you out, it's going to bring a lot of trouble to your door, Harry. More than you already have."

"It'll be worth it," Harry said.

"Then I have to consider what Tran will do to me," Brian leaned against the wall. "Not to mention this could blow the entire operation out of the water."

"Please," Harry said. "Tran will kill him."

"Fine," Brian said. "Meet me out front in five minutes."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To get my AWM," Brian replied. "If I want to get out of this alive, I can't blow my cover, so I'm going to have to make this look like revenge as well as a favour… That fucker blew up my car!"

"What is an AWM?" Harry asked, confused.

"Accuracy International is a weapons company that makes a weapon called the Arctic Warfare Magnum," Brian answered. "Or AWM for short. It's a type of sniper rifle."

)o(

The doors to the Tarn's garage rolled up and Brian walked in as if he owned the place. His sniper rifle resting across his shoulders. Jonny Tran looked up from where he was sitting on man's chest, forcing a hose into his mouth. Lance instantly had a gun pointed at him and Brian just smiled at him as he placed his weapon on a trolley he walked past.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Brian said, nodding towards the man on the floor.

"Well, well," Jonny laughed. "Look what we have here, Torreto's new pet."

Brian raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm nobodies pet."

"Well what can I do for you?" Jonny asked. "You must have come here for something."

"Yes," Brian said, pointing at the man on the floor. "Him."

"Well," Jonny smirked. "You can't have him. Get out of here before I have you shot… Actually, Lance, ice him."

Brian hit the ground and grabbed a wrench. He threw it, knocking the gun from Lance's hand. And then Brian was back on his feet as the rest of Tran's goons charged at him. Brian ducked out the way of their hits the best he could and took them out one by one.

His training really was coming in handy.

Finally it was just Lance, Jonny and himself left standing. Brian had blood running down his face and someone had knocked the injury on the back of his head, causing it to start bleeding again. He pulled out his hand gun and aimed it at Lance. He pulled the trigger and a bullet went through Lance's arm. It was only a flesh wound and nothing life threatening.

"You have shitty aim," Jonny laughed.

Brian turned and shot three bullets into the far wall, where a target board had been pinned to the wall. Every bullet hit the target right in the middle.

"I wasn't aiming to kill," Brian turned back to him.

Jonny took a step back.

"Ted," Brain said. "It's your lucky day. Harry owes your wife a favour and she cashed it in. Get up and get out!"

Ted, the man on the floor, quickly did so.

Brian walked over to his sniper rifle and picked it up.

"Do you mind if I borrow a window?" Brian asked. "No? Fantastic! This won't take a moment, I promise."

Brian walked over to a widow and smashed the glass. He put away his hand gun and took aim with his sniper rifle. He was aim for Jonny Tran's penthouse across the compound and street next to the private garage. He pulled the trigger and there was a small explosion.

"That was for my car," Brian said, turning around and walking towards the exit. "Have fun driving your Ferrari knockoff now. Next time, don't leave it lying around unattended. Shame, it was a nice car, even for a knockoff."

And with that Brian left.

)o(

 **Hey. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
